Marian Lazarus (Earth-7149)
Dr. Marian "Doc" Lazarus was a physician contracted by the Concordance Extraction Corporation, stationed at the mining outpost Con-Am 27, on the moon of Kamchatka as one of the lead scientists. She was a good friend of the station's D81-LRT Condor pilot, Ryan MacReady. Biography Finding Ripley In Winter 2557, explorer Matias Jernigan crash-landed his D81-LRT Condor nearby the Concordance Extraction Corporation mining outpost Con-Am 27, where he was killed by the outpost's commander, Barrie Montone, who attacked them in self-defense after thinking he had gone crazy. Afterwards, Lazarus tended George Bennings, who had been wounded by Jernigan. Curious about what made the man paranoid, Lazarus and D81-LRT Condor pilot Ryan MacReady took a risky flight to the stranded freighter ''Skíðblaðnir'', from where Jernigan came from, and to investigate why he attacked them, only to discover it was ravaged and all of its crew either missing or dead. However, they found a surviving woman: Ellen Ripley, who was sleeping in cryostasis, and brought her alongside them back to Con-Am. Skirmish of Kamchatka During the night, Lazarus and the rest of the outpost's personnel was awakened by Ripley, who turned on the alarm after witnessing a different type of xenomorph killing MacReady. She ordered Keith Childs to bring a M7057 flamethrower and incinerate the creature. Bennings was later killed by one of the xenomorphs, while Dr. James Blair suffered a mental breakdown over the alien species' caoabilities of destruction, destroying all of the outpost's vehicles and killing the remaining dogs to contain a potential outbreak. Ripley and the crew, however, were able to overpowerer Blair and lock him in the installation's tool shed, where Lazarus tended Blair's wounds before leaving him there. As they had no longer contact with the outside world duo to Blair destroying the radio room and terminating MOTHER, the survivors became determined in locating any remaining xenomorph and kill them before they could escape and spread. A torn shirt was later found, which comfirned that the xenomorphs had already impregnated one of the crew besides Bennings at night without them noticing. This, coped with the clash for leadership between Ripley, who had previous experience with the alien lifeform, Childs, and the innefective Montone led to paranoia ensue between the crew. Dr. Lazarus attempted to settle the debate by performing a test using the uncontaminated blood samples stored in the installation, but when they arrived to take the blood kits they found the xenomorphs had sabotaged it. Ripley then had Vance Norris contain Lazarus, Montone, and Richard Clark, fearing the trio could have been impregnated. The crew later found the body of Joel Fuchs, severely burned, leading Ripley to speculate he commited suicide by burning himself with a flare before the loose xenomorph could kill him. The crew, not knowing the full extent of what the xenomorphs can do, then believed that Ripley was aiding the aliens, after finding clothes containing her dog tag, and thus locked her outside the camp to die in the blizzard. Death Ripley, however, was able to return to the outpost without a guide line, and broke into the storage room, where she threatened to kill the crew with an M9 fragmentation grenade. During the ensuing heated debate, Norris suffered a heart attack, prompting a nervous Lazarus to revive him with defibrillation, aided by Ripley. However, Noriss' chest was violently torn by a Chestburster, who violently tore Lazarus' chest with its jaws, leading the doctor to quickly die from blood loss. Personality Alongside Dr. James Blair, Lazarus was one of the oldest staff members of Con-Am 27, and was easily able to become a likeable and motherly figure to all the crew in the installation. She was affectionaly nicknamed "Doc" by her co-workers duo to her medical expertise and desire to help all those who were in need of medical assistance around her. Her biggest friendship was with pilot Ryan MacReady, and she was one of the few people to listen to him and Ellen Ripley about the threat of the xenomorphs that were on the lose. Lazarus became one of the most loyal crewmembers towards Ripley once she declared herself leader of the survivors, as he knew she had already faced one of the aliens before and survived. Her desire to save those around her ultimately costed Lazarus her life; when Vance Norris suffered a heart attack, she attempted to defibrillize her, only for a Chestburster to erupt from Norris' chest and kill the doctor. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Females of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-7149) Category:Medics of Earth-7149 Category:Concordance Extraction Corporation employees (Earth-7149) Category:Scientists of Earth-7149 Category:Con-Am 27 personnel (Earth-7149) Category:Females Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Deceased Category:Medical Doctors Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Killed by the Norris Chestburster (Earth-7149) Category:Civilians of Earth-7149